This invention relates to an office chair armrest, particularly to one possible to be adjusted to become horizontal or vertical according to user's need.
Most conventional office chairs generally have armrests fixed stationary or movable in various directions with some device. Some armrests are pivotally connected with armrest supporters to bend up when necessary. However their structure is rather complicated having many components, resulting in high cost.